weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
MamaLuigi22's Death
The last days of MamaLuigi22 before his death have been documented. Bellow they lie: The Story: It had been a long time since MamaLuigi22 went missing after the murder of Makizon. During this time, a lot changed. Weegee got dethroned, and the political canvas of the Trolliverse had changed. After Malleo and Weegee lost their power, MamaLuigi22 seemed to snap. He changed, and became the laughing stock of all who met him, some of which used to be his friends. His occasional outbursts of insanity had been blown like the wind. MamaLuigi22 had changed in a dangerous way: he went insane. News of a mass genocide planned by multiple nations spread around. One of the species in the chopping list is Waifus. MamaLuigi22 realizes his wife PapaDaisy22 is in danger, and decides to go out of hiding. Due to most of his conscious being gone, his body is easily possessable. The ghost of the now deceased Dawnawld Trwump posses him. MamaLuigi22 first appeared publicly on a soap box in the Bootleg Galaxy, and yelled intolerant things, and made fictional characters based off offensive material in a desperate plea for attention. Soon, he begun support, and started his controversial political run. An outsider, this new MamaLuigi22 disagreed with everything the higher ups said, which caused many jokes aimed at him. As he delved further into his insanity, his body started to change. His hair turned blond, his hands shrunk, his skin became more and more orange, and he threw away his black leather jacket, and out in a blue suit with a red tie. No one quite jot iced, but he began to resemble someone far more dangerous. MamaLuigi22 gained a massive following despite this, and became too popular of a political figure to arrest. He proposed instead of killing those not deemed worthy by the big high ups, he build a big wall around the outside of the Trolliverse to lock them all out, with his wife excluded. Due to the evil of Malleo, Malleo did not agree with soaring the lives of the "unworthies", and arranged a debate with Fortran against MamaLuigi22. Later that day, Fortran and MamaLuigi22 begin their debate. As Fortran begins to speak, MamaLuigi22 interrupts him "no you shut up!" MamaLuigi22 says "you sir are richer then Scrooge, so you need to give the poor your money!" For no reason, MamaLuigi22 begins to sing: "Bro, This is dying, and none of y'all know. I was born as an unoriginal creation, but this place is causing its own devolution, My name is Ml22, and I used to like this place too, My name is Ml22, More political fanfiction is what we need, screw you! We're gonna make this place from being completely depleted, At least that is until the admins get this page deleted... Some times your place becomes a big bore, just add politics, because memes totally equal something: overly complex war. (Grabs MamaWaluigi22) (Speaks: Who's this guy?! I mean look who is he?! We need a birth certificate) This guy is so bland, I mean he's a flipping eye sore, maybe he'll be better with Star Wars Prequel style trade disputes, and an overly complex lore! (Speaks: This is barely related to a Luigi meme!) (Grabs MamaWaluigi22, and fires him outside of the Trolliverse) This place used to be so bad, yet at least it sort of fit, a bunch of different Weegee's with a different colored outfit, Looking at them makes me so mad, I just wanna make a bunch of rules that give no power to the lowers...is that so bad? Now I want some quality despite any contradiction, Fill all the Luigis with some quality political fanfiction, Now this new lore, with adventure time lead by Finngee, We have time for it all! Oh wait...we all forgot about Weegee... When this place falls, promised by me, Everyone will see, Maybe if they'd listen, it doesn't have to be" This song hits the world by storm, going viral on GeeTube. This causes friction between MamaLuigi22 and his few remaining friends, even causing the falling out of Sreegee and him. Meanwhile in a secret room with a rich elite group, a talk of MamaLuigi22 is spreading. Fortran, Donald Trump, Walleo, and Moneygee. MamaLuigi22's plan to take money from the rich and give it to the poor causes major harm to them, so they decide to kill him once and for all. Donald Trump says if he's learned anything from Hillary Clinton, it's how to get away with scandals. He hires Spleegeeg to kill MamaLuigi22 once and for all. Spleegeeg orchestrates a plan to kill him. Weegee invites MamaLuigi22, Freegee, and Sreegee to meet with him in a logic denying final destination-like stage, on top of a Black Hole. It is streamed live, and allegedly an acceptance speech for the first President of the Trolliverse, in MamaLuigi22's honor. "Now MamaLuigi22" Weegee says "why don't you tell us what you plan to do?" "Alright" MamaLuigi22 says "I plan to make the Trolliverse great! It'll be yuge. I'll build a big wall to keep all those who aren't worthy out! I'll change our healthcare, and all. I truly mean well, I just want you all to know. I call you all out on your decisions and...oh who am I kidding. I'm no great decision maker...I'm just as bad as you. Maybe this whole political fanfiction stuff is unfitting but if it makes you happy, that's fine. Just don't expect everyone to agree with your plans" The ghost of Dawnawld Trwump leaves MamaLuigi22 as his sanity clears up. "Wait! I take it all back!" MamaLuigi22 says "I'm sorry...I-" MamaLuigi22 is interrupted by Weegee stabbing MamaLuigi22 with a Demon Blood Sword. Sreegee and Freegee are left in shock, and don't know how to respond. "Weegee" is revealed to be Spleegeeg wearing a shapeshifter belt. MamaLuigi22 gasps as he falls off the stage, into the black hole, where his body is destroyed. Sreegee angrily charges at Spleegeeg, who teleports away. Freegee, Sreegee, and the rest of the Trolliverse is left in shock. A funeral is held, and PapaDaisy22 decides to give a speech. "Sure MamaLuigi22 was a bit...hard to swallow the last months" she says "but we shouldn't remember him for that, we should remember him for all things he did as a good guy. Sure it's not all his fault...but dang it's a lot more fun to make fun of him in some chatroom...lets do that instead!" Category:Stories